The proposed system will assist caregivers of elderly victims of Alzheimer's disease or of other forms of dementing illness. Central to this system is low cost computer based intervention designed to reduce elements of caregiver distress by identifying specific possible causes of disturbing behavior and providing suggestions for their management. Specific Phase I objectives are to: (1) configure/augment existing computer hardware; (2) create software needed for a computer based intervention system, building upon a system already developed by the applicant; (3) conduct a field trial and evaluate the feasability to the system for subsequent replication and widescale implementation; 4) develop a preliminary business plan, as part of the Phase II application. There are approximately 1,000,000 non-institutionalized demented persons, most of whom are elderly, living in the U.S. The proposed project is directed to the caregivers of these persons, by providing informational materials and specific suggestions for intervention, based initially upon clinical review of information provided via an in-home terminal, subsequently through computer-generated intervention suggestions. DMH has assembled a project team consisting of a computer specialist, three clinicians specializing in work with Alzheimer's patients and their families, and a specialist in measurement and statistics. In addition, working through the clinicans (one of whom is a Board member of the Alzheimer's Disease and Related Disorders Association, a panel of Alzheimers caregivers will work with staff throughout the life of the project.